Writings of Luna Lovegood
by Island Of the Ships
Summary: Book 7 told through the blog of one Luna Lovegood, but without plotholes as to how Luna ended up with a blog. DH compliant. Some non-canon feelings and made-up filler events.
1. Heading Test

Heading Test

**Heading Test**

_Life sucks._

_That's really all you need to know about me._

_It's probably a bit more _off_ than anyone's who reads this, but it still is not very pleasant._

--

…


	2. First Post

First Post

**First Post**

_Life sucks._

_That's really all you need to know about me._

_It's probably a bit more off than anyone's who reads this, but it still is not very pleasant._

--

Oh lovely, the heading works. That's delightful.

Good morning people of the online nature.

I never really introduced myself. My name is Luna Lovegood.

I am sixteen, I attend a fairly prestigious school, and there's a war going on that none of you know about.

I shan't go into detail.

I started this blog, not out of boredom, but mostly because I felt like having a journal type record that wouldn't be found by anyone who would use it to their advantage.

You people are so incredibly oblivious to everything we do, so this should be safe.

It's not that ignorance is bliss, because it usually ends up being what ends up being the reason why people end up buzzard food after being stomped on by a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

It's more that, if you don't know, I'll stay safe.

Also, it's nice to have people to talk at who can't do anything to help or hurt us.


	3. Wedding Interrupted

--

**Writings of Luna Lovegood**

--

**Subject: Wedding Interrupted**

--

_Life sucks._

_That's really all you need to know about me._

_It's probably a bit more off than anyone's who reads this, but it still is not very pleasant._

…

Oh, that was terrible. Bill and Fleur's wedding, oh god.

I'm just glad that they actually _got married_ before the attack came.

We were all dancing, and then Kingsley's p-- was there, then it was gone and people were leaving, and then suddenly, _they were there_.

I'm so glad we only live a little ways away from the Weasley's, otherwise we might not have made it back.

It was horrible.

I was dancing with Ginny for a while too, and that got interrupted. It was very nice. She's a lovely dancer.

I wonder what will happen now. Daddy's been sending out letters all morning.

It happened last night, and normally we should've heard something by now.

Of course, now everything's anything _but_ normal.

**(edit) **Oh, the blanked out word? You people wouldn't understand it anyway, and even though _they_ hate and avoid everything like this, I don't want my private escape to put anyone in danger, especially someone like Kingsley.


	4. They're Gone

Writings of Luna Lovegood

**Writings of Luna Lovegood**

--

**Subject: They're Gone**

--

_Life sucks._

_That's really all you need to know about me._

_It's probably a bit more off than anyone's who reads this, but it still is not very pleasant._

…

Well, they've left. Ginny wrote me, and then came over to tell me today.

They're gone.

They fled in the aftermath of the wedding.

I hope they find what they were looking for.

Until then, those of us who're left will just have to do whatever we can to resist.

Daddy is printing pro-Harry articles, our usual anti-Ministry bits are in there, the _Quibbler_ will always be resistant.

But what could we do at school?

It's the safest place in all of Britain, there isn't much to defend against.

They haven't been able to change anything about it yet.


	5. Access Difficulties

**Writings of Luna Lovegood**

----

**Subject: Access Difficulty**

----

_Life sucks._

_That's really all you need to know about me._

_It's probably a bit more off than anyone's who reads this, but it still is not very pleasant._

…

For you lovely people who read this, I am terribly sorry, but after next week, I might not have internet access for a long while.

It was hard enough persuading Daddy to get something this seemingly useless, so I wonder how I could get my laptop to work at school.

I use one of those cards that plug into your laptop and give you internet already, but I need it to _work_ within the limitations. I remember hearing Hermione talk about how any devices like this shut down once they enter the grounds.

No worries, I will find a way.

There's probably something that the teachers have that lets your type of medical equipment work within the grounds for Muggle-born people with special health conditions. I might be able to use the same sort of…um…modifications to my laptop and plug-in card.


	6. Comments?

**Writings of Luna Lovegood**

**----**

**Comments?**

**----**

_Life sucks._

_That's really all you need to know about me._

_It's probably a bit more off than anyone's who reads this, but it still is not very pleasant._

…

I just realized that people can _comment_ on what I write here, which is rather nice, for it makes this all a bit more like a conversation.

I'll try to reply to the repeated ones, as best as I can.

Oh, and to most of you, it would be better if you didn't ask me questions about my situation in your comments, because they will most likely go unanswered.

I will answer some, but only a few.

Okay, um. Here's a few generalized replies.

-Ginny Weasley is probably my best friend; we go to the same school, and live fairly close to one another. She's in my year, though in different Houses, and she's very brilliant.

-Bill is Ginny's oldest brother, and Fleur is a French girl who he met when she competed at a tournament at our school two years ago. They had a lovely wedding, before it all fell apart.

-The Crumple Horned Snorkack is a creature that lives in the mountains, that _does exist_ no matter what the closed-minded Hermione says. Daddy and I went on a trip to look for one, and were unfortunately unsuccessful.

-Harry and Hermione are other good friends of mine.

-The people who left were Harry, Ron (Ginny's brother), and Hermione. I'm not quite sure what they were looking for, but I know they went for a good reason.

I really can't tell you people much else. I'm sorry. All you'll ever really find out on here are my feelings and opinions, but not many specifics about events.

I really would like to apologize, but I won't.


End file.
